Wario vs Vector
Wario vs Vector is Peep4Life's forty-first DBX! Description Season 3 Episode 11! Super Mario Bros. vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Greed driven powerhouses from rival franchises battle. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The computer room. At last! Vector ran into the room, looking around. He noticed in the corner of the room Wario sneaking towards a door, with a large sack draped over his shoulder. "PUT THAT DOWN!" Vector shouted, chasing Wario, who dropped the sack. Wario saw that Vector was opening the sack and saw an opportunity to attack. Wario kicked Vector in the side of the head, but that only infuriated the crocodile. Here we go! In response, Vector snapped up Wario in his teeth and slammed him into the floor. Wario bounced off the floor and Vector ran into him at full force. The crocodile then punched Wario over and over, sending him from wall to wall. Wario got out of this attack sequence by spinning his body in a corkscrew, blasting Vector. As the crocodile was stunned, Wario threw a punch which knocked Vector on his back. The crocodile reemerged and circled Wario in a tornado-like fashion. "Waaaah" Wario cried as he was whisked away. After a few seconds, Wario regained composure. He used his weight to drop to the floor. As Vector made his move, Wario leaped into the air. "BUTT SMASH!" Wario cried! "Ughh, disgusting." Vector moaned, dodging. Wario then grabbed a Bob-omb, throwing it and knocking Vector down. Wario let out a deep laugh and was uppercut as a reward. In the air, Wario had a vantage point, letting out the Wario Waft. He farted on Vector which forced the crocodile to throw up. Angered, Vector grabbed a chunk of metal with his teeth and threw it at Wario. He caught him head on and the two thought on the same wavelength as they tried to bite each other. Having a bigger mouth, Vector grabbed Wario and gripped him in his mouth. "No... NO!" Wario protested. As Vector decided what to do, a familiar smell engulfed him. "Excellent vintage." Wario described, as a green gas emitted from his rear. Vector released his clamping grip and Wario spilled away from the crocodile. Retrieving his sack of gold, Wario went to smack it over Vector's head. There was a loud thud on the crouched Vector. And Vector stood straight up and slowly turned to Wario, who dropped his gold. "Are you out of your mind?" Vector wondered, grabbing Wario by the neck. "Oh NO!" Wario cried. "Oh YES!" Vector corrected him, throwing the man into the computer nearby. Wario's head bounced on the keyboard as "dcsads" appeared on the screen. Vector lifted Wario but Mario's rival clapped Vector in the face. Wario rummaged in his pocket and retrieved garlic, where he became Wario Man. At a blinding speed, Wario punched Vector around the room. A green blur showed as Vector bounced off the walls, Wario then bit the crocodile clean in half before running him over with the bike. As Wario reverted to normal, he grabbed his gold and left the room. He let out one last waft to force the computers to explode. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights